The field of the invention is theaters having three dimensional film projection systems.
Three dimensional (3-D) film projection systems are well known in the art. These systems make use of the fact that the left eye and the right eye view an object from slightly different angles. In the brain, these separate perceptions of the two eyes are combined and interpreted in terms of depth. Three dimensional effects are produced in motion pictures by using various systems, most of which involve two projectors that simultaneously project left-eye and right-eye images on the screen. The audience uses binocular viewing filters to perceive the images properly. The binocular viewing filters enable the audience to view two-dimensional images so that they appear to exist in three dimensional space. As a result, images seem to jump off of the screen towards the audience adding to the audience's enjoyment of the film.
The use of multiple film projectors and multiple projection screens for viewing two dimensional (2D) films is known in the art. Generally, the multiple projection screens are used to give the audience a panorama effect. The film for a panoramic cinema is made by multiple independent cameras covering a field of view much greater than that obtained with a single camera. Multiple film projectors are then used (with the number of projectors being equal to the number of independent cameras). Each projector projects a portion of the film onto a separate projection screen. In this manner the audience experiences the illusion that film elements are moving from one screen to the next. Due to the complexities of 3D film, it has previously not been possible to project a 3D film on multiple screens. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved 3D film theater.